


Cinnamon and coffee smells

by Sea_Bass_chan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Toue AU, and awkwardness, coffee shop AU, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Bass_chan/pseuds/Sea_Bass_chan
Summary: An awkward introduction with your new neighbor at 3am usually never is a good start to any sort of relationship. Yet, this apparently doesn't apply to Mink and Aoba. Although they were able to start off a friendship in such an unusual way, this doesn't mean that the road ahead will be any easier. Misunderstandings, nosy friends and blunt All Mates are part of the ensuing shenanigans.





	Cinnamon and coffee smells

**Author's Note:**

> What the "No Toue AU" implies is quite blurry but I define it as a sort of "all is fine and everyone loves each other" universe. Meaning that, while all the characters and their environments are still here, their personalities differ from the cannon depiction. Hence, Mink is One Nice Fluffy Cinnamon Daddy and Aoba's anxiety doesn't come from his strange powers anymore but from his very obvious lack of social skills.   
> Anyhow, I do hope you will like this fic !
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Aoba woke up against his will. He sighed as he realized he would have a short night once again. Knowing he would not fall asleep again he checked the time, 2:30am, and went to the bathroom. He suddenly felt the hot and dense summer night of the island sticking to his body. He needed some fresh air. _*grumble*_ And a snack.

Before he went away he turned Ren back on, just so that at least his all mate knew where Aoba would be in case something happened. Aoba wasn't paranoid, just preventive...

-Are you sure you should go out at this time ?

-I'll be fine, don't worry

Aoba said, ruffling Ren's fur a bit.

-Alright then, be safe.

-I'm off !

 

That's how he found himself standing in the line of his usual convenience store.

_*God dammit.*_

Aoba stood there, waiting in line for his turn to come.

_*How the hell can there be so many people going to a convenience store at 2am?!*_

Of course, the day he decided to go buy himself a midnight snack, half of the town decided to do so as well.

The cashier seemed to know the client she was currently registering and took her sweet time talking to him in a flirty manner. She was young and this was probably some sort of part-time job, so she didn't actually care if the clients were happy or not, and didn't pay any attention to the sighs of annoyance aimed at her.

Aoba thought about telling her to speed it up.

-Uhm. Excuse me.

A voice was heard behind Aoba. It was deep and the person didn't sound very pleased. The girl behind the register turned her gaze towards the man talking. So did Aoba.

He found himself in front of a tall man with long brown hair and olive skin. The man was definitely attractive, and Aoba might have made a move on him, if he weren't yearning to go back home.

-Would you mind going a bit faster please?

The man said. His voice was deep and as Aoba stared at him, the man's gaze wandered down to the blue haired man in front of him and the shadow of a smirk appeared on his face. Aoba turned around and blushed slightly.

 

Meanwhile, at his flat, Ren was living his life. Well he couldn't do much but he figured he would be somewhat helpful until his owner came back. So he decided to tidy things up. Of course, being a tiny pomeranian didn't help when you tried to clear a certain “blue haired man”'s chaos of a room.

Dragging clothes across the floor with his teeth into the laundry bin was harder to do then he thought. But 20 minutes later he finally had brought all the dirty clothes where they belonged. Well, except Aoba's underwear. He was not getting that anywhere close to him and it was a simple way to fluster Aoba for the next time Koujaku or Mizuki visits.

Content of his work, he laid on Aoba's bed, wondering when he would come back...

 

-Uh y-yeah sure...

Said the cashier who was taken aback with the words of the strange man.

The line began to pass quickly and Aoba's turn arrived, he paid, walked towards the exit and shot a last glance at the man, only to find deep golden eyes looking straight at him. Once again he turned around and got away quickly.

*What was that...*

As Aoba got back to his home he wondered why that man was looking at him like that. He didn't mind at all, but his tired brain wandered into uncomprehensible half-dreams that assessed the events. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence behind him.

It wasn't really close but it was definitely following him. Arriving near a crosswalk, he used the occasion to look behind and found a tall figure walking not far away. He began to hasten his pace until he thought he lost the person. He was used to clients who would follow him from the shop right after his shift only to talk some more, but this was new.

The stranger was following him into his building's staircase, which freaked him out a lot. As he neared the entrance of his apartment, he felt safer and dared to look behind him, he was shocked to recognise the man from earlier.

-What are YOU doing here?!

-Well I-

-What are you, a psycho?! 

-I don't-

-Don't follow me like that at 2 am you weirdo!

Aoba whisper-shouted not to wake up the neighbours and pulled his fists up in a protective manner.

-Are you done? I'm actually your new neighbour. I wanted to greet you this morning, but you were leaving for work and figured it wasn't the right time. I'm Mink Johnson, nice to meet you mister..

He took a look at the name tag next to Aoba's doorbell.

-...Seragaki?

Aoba suddenly felt really stupid. He lowered his arms and straightened his jacket while lowering his head to hide his blush of embarassement.

-Ah, uhm nice to meet you too. I...I'm so sorry to have reacted like that...

-It's okay, I often get told I'm scary and following your new neighbour from the convenience store in the middle of the night is creepy, I agree.

Mink chuckled at Aoba's still surprised face and opened the door to his apartment.

-Well, good night Mr. Seragaki.

-Ah, y-you can call me Aoba...

-Sure. Then you call me Mink. Good night Aoba!

-Good night...Mink...

Aoba fumbled with his keys a bit before he was finally able to get the door open and pull himself inside.

-Aoba, are you alright?

The young man looked down to his allmate.

-YEAH I'M OKAY.

Aoba was pressing his back on the door and wore a "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED" face.

-....No you're not. Your hearbeat is rather fast, maybe you should consider consuming less caffeine at this time of the night.

Aoba had lost his appetite and just stored what he had bought earlier before crashing on his bed face first and taking Ren close to him under the covers.

-Ren...On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is it to greet your new hot neighbour by calling him a creep?

-...What.

*~'The next day'~*

-Hey Aoba! Don't let me starve outside, I brought some sake!

Aoba got up to the sound of his best friend banging his fist on the door at 8:30am. He dragged his feet towards the door and slowly opened it.

-yo Koujaku.

-Wow, you look awful... At what time did you go to bed yesterday?

-...3 am?

Koujaku raised an eyebrow in an expression Aoba knew way too well.

-...and a half ?

-That won't do! Go back to bed, mama Koujaku will cook breakfast!

-Can you even cook?

-..Just thank me and go to bed Aoba...

-Thanks...don't blow up my kitchen..

As Aoba got back to his bedroom with a slug-like pace, another sound was heard at the door.

-Pin-pon-

For the second time today, someone was at the door. This time Koujaku went to open it, and he was met with a muscular man, taller than him, carrying a small box.

Both men quirked their eyebrows at each other while Aoba went to check on who was at the door.

-Aoba, who's this?

Both koujaku and Mink said this at the same time. Which made Aoba laugh a bit.

-Uh, Koujaku, this is Mink, my neighbour and Mink, here is Koujaku, a childhood friend.

They shook hands but it was clear that they wouldn't become best of friends right away.

-Hello Aoba..

Mink shot a cross look at the so called 'childhood friend' as if to show he was a nuisance, and got back to talk to the smaller man.

-As our encounter yesterday wasn't the best, I figured I should do a proper re-introduction today. This is for you, it's not much but I couldn't come here empty-handed.

Aoba took the box Mink was handing him and bowed his head.

-Thank you very much, Mink. ..What is it ?

-It's a cake. Coffee flavoured. I figured you liked it considering what you bought yesterday.

-You really didn't need to ! If anything I should be the one apologizing for acting like that-

-Uh-hum.

Koujaku cleared his throat to remind the others of his presence here.

This caused an awkward silence before Mink looked at Aoba with a smiling face.

-Well I think it is time for me to go, I have to go to work soon. See you later Aoba.

His gaze went cold in a second when he looked at Koujaku.

-Goodbye Koujaku.

-Bye Mink, come back again I'll make you some tea.

-That would be nice, good day then.

-Yeah, have a good day too!

Both lingered at the entrance until Koujaku stepped out again and basically threw Mink out.

-Sure, bye Mink, don't be late now.

He quickly closed the door before letting out a relieved sigh, when he turned around again, he found Aoba staring at the cake box with a light blush and a huge grin on his face.

-Damn that guy pisses me off.

-Come on Koujaku you just met him ! I would have never expected him to act like that after what happened yesterday.

-You sure are lucky Aoba. 

Said Ren, who had witnessed the whole morning scene.

-What even happened yesterday ?! I don't understand anything, why was this guy calling you by your given name when you just met and why is he so cocky ? Also you don't seem tired anymore so make me breakfast already~ !

-Calm down Koujaku, are you throwing a tantrum ? Come on you're not 5 anymore. Give me a minute to shower and I'll get out some of granny's doughnuts.

Aoba replied, still smiling, he knew his friend wasn't really angry and the fact he was acting like a kid amused him more than it angered him.

-Fine but you'll still have to explain yourself, young man.

Koujaku said, still pouting, but the fact that he was going to eat Tae's homemade sweets made him happier.

-Also you could at least put your dirty underwear away geez.

Aoba's smile faded instantly as a robotic cuckle was heard.

*~'After breakfast and having explained everything'~*

-Wow. Smooth Aoba, very smooth.

-I know ! No need to rub it on my face some more, gee...

-Well you're lucky he didn't choose to hate you and tell every other neighbour how much of a socially inept guy you are.

-Shush, you're not really helping here, Koujaku. If you're gonna continue like that you can just go, I can finish granny's bakeries alone.

-Come on don't be like that I'm just teasing you~ Do you have work today by the way ?

-Huh ? Oh yes, just the afternoon shift though. I close the shop at 7 and then I'm done. Why ?

-Mizuki wanted to invite me for a drink, wanna come with me ?

-At his shop ?

-Yup.

-Sure, why not!

-Okay, cool ! Well, I'm gonna have to go, the clients don't stop coming these days, I don't have a minute to myself.

-Wow Mr. Popular, go back to work before your groupies start having a panick attack.

-Haha, see you tonight then !

-Yeah bye, see ya.

 

*~'At Junk Shop Heibon'~*

Aoba was doing his job just like every other day when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. His brain was working faster than at any other moment. Considering this was a rare occurrence, it could either be 1)the Brat Trio with a 60% chance (Aoba prayed every entity that it wasn't the case this time, they had received a fragile package and wouldn't deal with them that day) 2)Clear with a 15% chance which would be a good distraction, yet quite attention demanding... 3)10% chance it was Haga-san 4)10% chance it was a client and 5) 5% chance it was...

-Yo.

-Noooiiiizz... what brings you here ?

Aoba didn't particularly dislike Noiz, he just thought that, well... He didn't really know what to think exactly. Noiz was unpredictible which made him difficult to handle.

-Dunno. I just thought I'd come.

-Oooookay ? And what do you intend to do in the meantime ?

Noiz shrugged and started looking around without saying a word. Aoba didn't question him and looked back at his Allmate parts catalogue.

When the doorbell rang again.

*please don't be the kids please please please*

It wasn't the kids.

-Aoba ?

-Mink ?

-What are you doing here ?

Aoba looked around from behind the counter.

-I work here ?

-Oh. Of course you do... I'm a bit oblivious at times haha, I was just surprised to see you in a place like this..

-Where else would I be ?

An awkward silence fell around the room

-You do look like some sort of fashionable clothes store clerk. You know, the ones in which they only put pop music on.

Mink and Aoba turned to look at Noiz who was looking at them both in return, as if intruding on their conversation was completely normal.

-Anywaayyyy, what can I do for you Mink ?

-Oh yes, I had ordered something and I got a mail saying it had been deivered and I coud pick it up.

-Oh that was you ! Of course, the box is right here, just sign this please.

Aoba got out a piece of paper and handed it, along with a pen, to Mink.

-That's a pretty big box. How're you gonna transport it ?

Noiz commented.

-I'm just going to carry it, the way isn't long it should be okay.

Aoba really wanted to ask if he wanted help, mainly because he was concerned for the man's back, but also maybe because he wanted to spend a bit more time with him...

But then he saw Mink effortlessly pick up the huge box, his muscles showing slightly through his tight shirt, and his worries died down instantly. His wish to hang around Mink more, on the other hand, got bigger.

-Well then I'll be on my way, thank you very much Aoba !

He smiled and pushed the door open with his shoulder, exiting easily and disapearing soon.

Aoba was still wide-eyed and dazed, blinking slowly.

-Yikes.

Noiz's voice made him come back to reality.

-What ?

-You're so painfully into each other I almost puked.

-You're never able to read the mood so what makes you reach that conclusion ?

-Yeah, I'm saying that even I was able to see how much you wanted to rip his shirt off right there and then.

-First of all, no that's not true and second of all WHO WOULDN'T ? Have you seen him ? He's like a walking ancient greek statue.

-yikes.

The blue haired boy gave Noiz an unimpressed expression before checking the clock on the wall.

-Oh my, how tragic, I think our ways must part now my shift has just ended and I have to close the store ! Bye bye crocodile ! See you later alligator !

-Okay so you're not supposed to answer that yourself and can't we hang out a bit longer ? I have nothing to do.

-Sure, wanna come get a drink with me ?

-Yeah why no-

-And Koujaku ?

-Oh no I think something just came up Ihavetogoandseewhatitis BYE!

-That's what I thought.

Aoba muttered, as Noiz was walking away at a fast pace.

*~'At the Black Needle'~*

Aoba entered and saw Koujaku waving for him to come his way. The blue haired man came to seat down next to his childhood friend.

-Had a good day Aoba ?

-Yeah it was okay, Noiz came to the store a bit, I invited him to come with us but for some unknown reason he refused right when I mentionned you'd be here... weird.

-Urgh. Why would you even invite that insolent brat anyway ?

-He's my friend ! And seeing you guys bicker is funny.

-Why would it be funny ?! I'm irritated just thinking about having to see his face...

-At least when you fight you both leave me alone. You're similar in some ways. You demand way too much attention.

-How could you compare me to that punk !? I'm offended...

-You should take an example on Mink, he's way more gentlemanly than you two.

Aoba didn't actually hang around Mink to know that but he was in a teasing mood. His words worked wonders on Koujaku who fell right into his trap.

-WHAT ? That muscle-for-brain guy ? You can't be serious. You just met him and you spent like, 5 minutes together, you have no idea what he's actually like !

-Actually I was able to see him this afternoon since he came to the store.

-What ? I don't like this. Are you sure he wasn't stalking you again ?

-Come on ! That wasn't on purpose ! He was even surprised to see I worked here.

-Why did he go there anyway, most clients usually call and ask for delivery, right ?

-He had a package to pick up. We don't deliver boxes that go over a certain weight so he had to come and get it. His muscles aren't just for show, he picked it up easily and carried it with no effort.

-Hmph, I could have done the same.

-I don't think so, that thing was at least 80 kilos.

-I can easliy pick that up !

-Hey guys, my break just started ! Nice to see you're getting along so well.

Mizuki said in a mocking manner, smiling at his friends' liveliness.

-I was just enjoying teasing Koujaku a bit, nothing too bad.

-I'm always the victim...how mean...after all I've always done for you !

-Hahaha, apart from your daily bickering, what's new ?

-Aoba has a new hippie muscle man neighbour.

Koujaku said in a pouty way.

-And Koujaku is being a whiny five-year-old.

-Nothing new with that..

-Oh come on, not you too Mizuki !

-Say Mizuki, if you heard footsteps following you outside in the middle of the night, and discover someone was following you all the way to your apartment, how would you react ?

-Well I'd probably defend myself if the person had some bad intentions. Or call the cops I guess.

-See it's a natural reaction, right ! So then, you tell the guy to fuck off -also calling him a psycho-, and he turns out to be your neighbour who just moved in the other day and followed you just because he lives right next to you?

-I think I would laugh it off. Both parties are guilty here, but why are you wondering about such weird situations ?

-Well you see...

-That's the creepy neighbour I was talking about !! Also Aoba being awkward. See I'm always right but no one ever listens to me.

Mizuki started laughing at how ridiculous the situation was, also by imagining Aoba's face at that time.

-Stop laughing this isn't funny, he even brought me a cake ! Oh shoot now that I think about it I should have thanked him earlier at the store...

-Haha, what ? A cake ? Well he's your new neighbour so that's to be expected, and what was he thinking just following you ? He could have greeted you on the way there. I think both you and him are simply unable to handle people.

-Well he seems to be handling Aoba alright, they're already calling each other by their first names and all ! But Aoba here might be an exception because that guy kept giving me the stink eye whenever he could...

-Surely it has nothing to do with how protective you are with Aoba...

-What ?! Am I not allowed to care for my best friend when a creepy man appears ?!

-Oh by the way, did you see the store that opened on the street next to here ? It's replacing the old lavatory.

-Hey don't change subjects like that !!

-Ah, that abandoned building in front of the pharmacy ?

-Guys come on...

-Yup. It's a coffee shop now, I peeked through the shopwindow while coming here this morning and it had bookcases covering all the walls. It seemed very cosy.

-You're just doing this on purpose...

-We never had a coffee shop here !

Koujaku sighed and just joined in the new topic of conversation, giving up on getting noticed by the others.

-Let's just hope it won't steal all your clients.

-You know Koujaku, I doubt that people who come to a bar in the waiting room of a tattoo shop are the same kind of people who would go to a coffee shop where you can read a book in a comfy sofa probably listening to some bossa nova... Although I might go check it out some day.

-What ?! You would do that to your old friend Mizuki ?! You're so cruel Aoba..

-Come on Mizuki don't be such a drama queen, I just like going to new places, also it doesn't mean I'll stop coming here, I don't want you getting all depressed !

-Hahaha, I'll trust you on that Aoba. Well, it was nice talking for a while, but work's calling me again, see you both later then !

-Bye Mizuki.

-Bye, see you later!

Koujaku and Aoba went home in different directions so they said goodbye while exiting Black Needle. Aoba was curious of the coffee shop Mizuki had told them about earlier so he decided to take a detour and take a look. The shop was there as Mizuki said, but seeing inside was difficult due to the darkness of the night. Aoba lit up his coil which had a flashlight function and pointed it inside the shop.

-This place look nice, what do you think Ren ?

Aoba looked at his bag from which peaked his dog's head.

-It does indeed look pretty. There was an update on the city map system earlier today, and it apparently opens in 3 days. So on Monday, at 9 a.m.

-Great, that's my day off ! There might be a lot of people right at the opening so I should go in the afternoon. Well, anyway, it's late, let's hurry home for now !

*~'Back at Aoba's Apartment'~*

When arriving at his floor, Aoba saw light coming through Mink's appartment door. He checked the time, 9:20, was it too late to thank the man for the cake ? He could also ask if he was able to carry the package without problem... While standing there wondering about what to do, he got startled when Mink's door suddenly opened, the tall man's figure crossing the threshold, bringing a subtle cinnamon scent with him.

-Good evening Aoba !

-Good evening Mink..

The man's warm smile was destabilising for Aoba who couldn't help but stare. He regained his composure though, remembering why he was standing there for in the first place.

-Oh Mink uhh, I wanted to thank you for the cake it was really good ! Also were you able to transport your package fine ? I hope you like it here, I mean moving can be quite overwhelming... Oh but you were certainly doing something right now, sorry !

-Hahaha, calm down Aoba.

Mink chuckled and Aoba was happy the moon wasn't bright enough to reveal his blush.

-I'm glad you liked the cake and I did fine with the package and the moving, thank you. Also I just went outside to get some fresh air, nothing important.

-Oh. Um great ! Well then, I'll just. go. Home, I mean. I'm already home but like, my apartment... uh... yes anyway see you around !

-Bye.

Aoba waved as he closed the door and went straight for his bed, plopping down and muffling a cry in the pillows.

-Aoba are you alright ?

Ren got out of the bag and asked, tilting his head to the side.

-Why am I so awkward ?

-Maybe you lack sleep ?

-Shoot ! I should have asked him to come with me to the cafe tomorrow ! Or would it have been too pushy ? He certainly thinks I'm weird enough and might not want to see my face when he doesn't need to..

-You're overthinking again Aoba. See what caffeine does to you ? It's not the first time I warn you.

-Ren your nagging doesn't help.

Aoba sighed.

-Come here.

He motioned Ren to come next to him on the bed and hugged his AllMate close to fall asleep, succeeding and having amazing rest considering the many sleepless nights he has had before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure how many chapters this fic will have but I would say around three that should be posted quite soon after this one !
> 
> I hope it's not too ooc for your liking ^^'
> 
> See ya !


End file.
